


Hospitals and Not-Dates

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [55]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "baguette fuckeralex is sulking because he doesn’t have a mulligan jacket of his ownfight meam not"*Somebody is in the hospital. Somebody else is not on a date.





	

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **disney god**  
JOHN  
JOHN  
JOHN  
WAKE UP

 **get ur own dicc  
** who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend

 **disney god**  
OKAY LARGELY THIS IS ALEXANDER’S FAULT BECAUSE I WOKE UP WHEN I REALISED HE WASN’T IN MY ARMS ANYMORE  
AND ALSO HE LEFT HIS PHONE IN THE ROOM AND IT HAS BEEN RINGING NONSTOP  
BUT THAT’S NOT THE POINT

 **get ur own dicc  
** and what is the point

 **disney god**  
THAT WAS WASHINGTON  
HE WAS TRYING TO BE CRYPTIC BUT I THINK ME ANSWERING THE PHONE INSTEAD OF ALEX THREW HIM OFF  
HE STARTED STUTTERING WHEN HE REALISED HE COULDN’T BE FAUX MYSTERIOUS  
BUT BASICALLY THE MESSAGE WAS TO CHECK YOUR MAIL BECAUSE THE INTERVIEW RESULTS ARE THERE

 **get ur own dicc  
** wHY DIDN’T YOU LEAD WITH THAT

 **disney god  
** YOU ASKED ME A QUESTION AND IT’S ONLY POLITE TO ANSWER THAT FIRST

 **baguette fucker  
** bOth of u shut the fuck up

 **better than you  
** S T O P TEXTING IT IS TOO EARLY FOR THIS SHIT

 **eliza  
** john i am excited for your interview results and all but if you all do not stop texting i am going to fucking make sure you never wake up ever again

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**disney god  
** CHECK YOUR EMAIL CHECK YOUR EMAIL

 **baguette fucker  
** why do i still have to suffer

 **disney god  
** YOU ARE HIS S.O. YOU HAVE TO SUPPORT HIM

 **baguette fucker  
** so why isn’t alex suffering

 **disney god**  
oh yeah alex  
he went missing i was supposed to find him but i got distracted by the phone

 **baguette fucker  
** honestly,,,,

 **disney god  
** can we deal with john’s interview first before we hash out my apparent shortcomings as a boyfriend

 **get ur own dicc  
** …im in

 **disney god  
**!!!!

 **get ur own dicc  
** I’M IN

 **baguette fucker  
** b A BE

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **get ur own dicc**  
I’M IN  
!!!!  
THE INTERVIEW WAS SUCCESSFUL

 **better than you  
** congrats now shut the fuck up

 **eliza**  
CONGRATS JOHN  
BUT I’M STILL GOING TO KILL YOU  
BECAUSE I SAID DON’T TEXT

 **get ur own dicc  
** WHATEVER THE FIRST PART OF THE PLAN TO GET ME INTO BIOMED HAS SUCCEEDED

 **better than you  
** can we get a raincheck on this celebration it’s way too fuckqwving early

 **get ur own dicc  
** OKAY COOL

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**get ur own dicc**  
I’M IN  
!!!  
WE GOTTA FIND ALEX AND TELL HIM

 **disney god**  
er i found him???  
he’s in the kitchen???  
he was just smiling there

 **fight me  
** HI MY LOVES

 **disney god  
** ngl he’s kinda !!!

 **fight me  
** i’m fine!!!

 **baguette fucker  
** my love you’re kinda shaking

 **fight me**  
nope i’m not  
i wouldn’t say im shaking  
everything is fine  
is it hot in here or is it me

 **disney god**  
it’s you  
you’re sweating  
it’s freezing in here  
and others would say you are shaking

 **fight me**  
what day is it btw  
also i need to pee

 **get ur own dicc  
** okay??

 **fight me  
** JOHN BABY I’M SO PROUD OF YOU

 **get ur own dicc  
** okay,,, we can celebrate after you pee or whatever

 **fight me  
** coolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcool

 **disney god  
** hey laf how many coffee capsule packages did you buy yesterday

 **baguette fucker  
** 4?? 5?? why??

 **disney god  
** we are down to 2.5

 **baguette fucker  
** WHAT

 **get ur own dicc  
** the coffee machine feels kinda ,,,,overheated,,,,

 **fight me  
** i’m not sure how long i’ve been in here but i still need to pee

 **baguette fucker  
** there are like 5 coffee capsules in each package???

 **fight me  
** can someone get me water i’m dizzy

 **disney god  
** jesus

 **baguette fucker  
** how much are you shaking right now alex

 **fight me**  
you know the mr krab meme thing  
my vision’s kinda like that

 **baguette fucker  
** okay we’re going to the hospital

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

_**dosiaaa  
** _ _john congratulations!!!_

_**peggy  
** _ _congrats!!_

_**ayyyymaria  
** _ _we’re so happy for you_

__**better than you**  
i’ve brought flowers for you  
so you’re going to have to open the door when i come over

 **jamesmadd**  
wow flowers  
going all out there thomas

 **aaron burr  
** Congratulations on the successful interview, John, but I shall reserve the proper celebrations for when you get into biomed with your father’s permission

 **disney god  
** thomas we’re not home right now so don’t come over

 **angel  
** wow that’s an early date

 **disney god  
** well not really

 **baguette fucker  
** we’re at the hospital rn

 **eliza  
** well that was a sudden and dramatic turn

 **dosiaaa  
**??? are you okay??

 **get ur own dicc**  
oh we’re fine  
it’s alex

 **aaron burr  
** What did he do this time

 **baguette fucker  
** apparently it’s a caffeine overdose

 **jamesmadd  
** jesus

 **disney god**  
it’s only a mild case  
but they need to keep him overnight for observation

 **better than you  
** i’m not even surprised

 **fight me  
** fuck you thomas

 **get ur own dicc  
** ignore him he’s just pissy because the doctor said he should stay away from all caffeine for a while

 **disney god  
** i’m throwing away all the energy drinks in the house

 **fight me  
** nO

 **baguette fucker  
** it’s for your own good

 **get ur own dicc  
** count yourself lucky that we aren’t telling everyone in this city not to sell you coffee

 **fight me  
** you can’t do that

 **ayyyymaria**  
alex i would actively help to make sure no one sells you coffee  
jesus wyd that’s so dangerous!!

 **angel  
** normally i would say your partners are going too far but you are in the hospital

 **fight me  
** okay!! fuck!! everything!!

*

 **disney god**  
we’re home  
well i am  
i need to throw away all the caffeine

 **baguette fucker  
** john read that out to alex and he just glared and rolled over

 **get ur own dicc  
** like he’s trying to fight with us but it’s very difficult to do so when the bed is as small as it is

 **better than you  
** cool i’m going to come over and drop off john’s flowers

 **get ur own dicc  
** yeah thanks thomas!!

 **better than you  
** let’s hope they don’t die before you come home

 **disney god**  
dw i’ll put them in a vase  
i have to go back to the hospital with clothes for the three of them anyway

 **get ur own dicc  
** can you bring me my sweater it’s cold in here

 **disney god  
** you’re wearing my jacket

 **baguette fucker  
** actually i’m wearing it now

 **get ur own dicc  
** they got cold

 **disney god  
** but laf had their own jacket when i left??

 **baguette fucker  
** okay ngl i just wanted to do the whole wearing my boyfriend’s jacket thing

 **peggy  
** you guys are so grOss

 **get ur own dicc  
** go make out with your girlfriend

 **peggy  
** would you like to pay for my journey up to dc

 **disney god  
** fine i’ll bring your sweater

 **get ur own dicc**  
actually i changed my mind  
can you bring me one of yours

 **disney god**  
,,,,  
okay

*

 **baguette fucker  
** alex is sulking because he doesn’t have a mulligan jacket of his own

 **fight me  
** am not

*

 **jamesmadd  
** great!! just great!!

 **ayyyymaria  
** what happened?

 **jamesmadd**  
george cancelled on our date  
like he has work at the last minute

 **eliza  
** yikes

 **jamesmadd**  
and i can’t even be mad??  
like properly mad because it’s work what can you do

 **get ur own dicc  
** i’m sure he will make it up to you

 **jamesmadd**  
he is  
but the thing is  
we were meant to go to this museum exhibit  
and it ends today  
and i already bought the tickets  
so his is just going to go to waste

 **aaron burr  
** Can you ask someone else to go with you?

 **jamesmadd  
** are any of you even free at such short notice

 **ayyyymaria  
** sorry i have work ):

 **dosiaaa  
** i have plans with aaron and angelica

 **eliza**  
sorry i’m busy too james  
i think thomas is free tho

 **angel  
** yeah thomas didn’t you say you had some down time this afternoon

 **better than you**  
yeah i’m not busy  
i could go with you if you wanted james

 **jamesmadd**  
yeah that would be great  
thanks thomas  
i’ll meet you downstairs at like 1

 **better than you**  
cool

*

**thomas jeffersad support group  
** _angel, better than you, eliza_

**better than you  
**!!!

 **angel  
** i mean it’s not really a date,,,

 **eliza  
** go get it thomas!!

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **jamesmadd**  
okay  
just  
fucking art man  
art  
check your snapchats  
that was carved out from wood???

 **better than you**  
the sheer amount of detail  
in wood  
i’m blown away

 **jamesmadd**  
also that exhibit on technology??  
just wow

 **better than you**  
they scanned the artwork we did and animated it  
in less than a minute  
what???

 **jamesmadd  
** i mean this exhibit is definitely made for children but who cares im having the time of my life

 **peggy  
** thomas’ snapchats are all silhouette photos of james

 **better than you  
** yeah there was also this exhibit on data and they were doing the whole dark room projection on one side thing

 **jamesmadd**  
just opportunity galore for artsy photos  
i look really cool in all of them  
send them to me thomas

 **better than you  
** yeah sure no problem

*

**thomas jeffersad support group  
** _angel, better than you, eliza_

**better than you  
** my god i think i’m in love

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**disney god  
** are you honestly still sulking

 **fight me  
** you!! threw!! out!! all!! the!! energy!! drinks!!

 **disney god  
** do you understand you’re in a hospital??

 **fight me  
** i’m fine!!

 **baguette fucker  
** alex you asdfgn vomited when you got to the hospital

 **fight me  
** people vomit all the time

 **get ur own dicc**  
yeah when they’re ill!!  
which is what you are rn!!  
because you had a caffeine overdose!!

 **fight me  
** it’s a mild case

 **baguette fucker  
** you could have died

 **fight me**  
but i didn’t  
and you need to drink like 100 cups of coffee in a day to do that

 **disney god**  
which you basically attempted to do??  
you drank 13 cups in under 6 hours  
not to mention whatever you had drank earlier yesterday

 **fight me  
** 13 is nowhere close to a 100

 **get ur own dicc  
** THAT DOESN’T MAKE IT FUCKING OKAY

 **fight me  
** no need to scream

 **baguette fucker**  
baby i don’t think you understand  
do you know how scared we were

 **disney god  
** we woke up and you were gone

 **get ur own dicc  
** and then you were fucking high and agitated

 **baguette fucker**  
you couldn’t even see straight  
and we had to bring you here at 6 in the morning  
and you vomited when you got here

 **disney god  
** we were goddamn terrified

 **get ur own dicc**  
i didn’t even know it was possible to drink that much coffee  
i didn’t even know overdosing on caffeine was possible

 **baguette fucker**  
we would say we’re sorry for throwing out the energy drinks and things  
but we’re not

 **disney god  
** we just want you to be healthy alex

 **get ur own dicc**  
or you know  
as healthy as you can be

 **baguette fucker**  
i never want to go through this again  
we never want to have to rush you to the hospital again because of something like this

 **fight me**  
…  
i’m sorry  
i didn’t mean to scare you like that  
i’m sorry  
i’ll try to take better care of myself

 **disney god  
** we’re not going to make you go cold turkey

 **get ur own dicc  
** just heavily regulate your drinking habits

 **baguette fucker**  
and i don’t think you will listen to us 100% of the time  
just please never do that again  
but we appreciate you trying to take care of yourself

 **fight me**  
i’m sorry  
i love you  
i love you

 **disney god  
** love you too

 **get ur own dicc  
** love you three

 **baguette fucker  
** love you four

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like that angst? Please say yes.
> 
> I am sooo tired, I went back to school today for the first time in 3 months and I had to travel for close to 2 hours just for one single 45 minute briefing before I was dismissed. End me, take me out. Both of a date and in an assassination way.
> 
> Alex wasn't actually meant to have a caffeine overdose but it just appeared on the screen. Also the museum date was only supposed to happen in the next update. Whoops.
> 
> Anyway, have you signed up for the hamilton network yet? No? What are you waiting for, the link is right [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com/post/151706591985/hamilton-network-if-you-still-find-yourself). If you got any questions, I'm always free to answer them.
> 
> My fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and my writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com).
> 
> ~~Also, if you're still wondering when this series will end, the plan is actually for mid-November~~


End file.
